The development of polyhedral boranes containing protein-incorporating functional groups and water-solubilizing moieties has been successful. It is now pertinent and important to determine how many groups may be incorporated into proteins and specifically gamma globulins without altering the protein's integrity. This research will provide the basis for incorporating such compounds into tumor antibodies as a means of delivering intense ionization radiation by neutron capture therapy selectively to the invasive malignant tumor.